


Angel Food Cake

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Cas attempts to heal Dean when he gets injured during a hunt. He's making noise all right, but not in pain. Things quickly get out of hand.





	1. First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as I go and hope to add many more chapters. Please leave comments if you like what you see so far, they help keep me going. Thanks!

Cas sat on the bed in his room, staring at nothing in particular. He was still getting used to being human, something he wasn't sure he would ever master. His grace was taking longer than expected to regenerate and for the first time, Cas was afraid it would not come back. Being human was a strange thing. Strange in particular, the thoughts he had for a certain hunter.

Suddenly, he perked up, his eyes darting to the wall to his left. That wall in particular, he shared with Dean, Sam's room was down the hall. Even being a temporary human, Cas' hearing was better than most. And from what he was hearing, Dean was in pain.

Made sense. They had just gotten back from hunting a pack of werewolves in Michigan. In the melee, Dean came to Cas' aide and gotten injured because of it. Cas hated being weak, hated this human body and hated not having his powers. But having Dean come to his rescue was...nice.

Cas' dark blue eyes narrowed as he heard the moan again. Dean was definitely in pain and since the hunter helped him, Cas was more than willing to return the favor. Getting to his feet, Cas walked to the door, ears alert for more signs of distress. He was in front of Dean's door, ready to knock when Dean said his name. "Cas."

It was a breathy moan, was Dean talking in his sleep? Cas quickly became confused. It sounded like Dean was asleep but maybe having a nightmare. There was also the matter of his injured shoulder. Decision made, Cas lightly knocked on the door in case Dean was in fact sleeping. No answer except another breathy moan.

Holding his breath but not sure exactly why, Cas turned the knob and slowly opened the door. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, the lights were off, the only light being a little candle on a dresser.

Dean was sitting in the middle of the bed, his back toward the door. Cas watched with fascination as Dean threw his head back, panting, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Dean?" Cas regretted speaking as Dean jumped like he had been shot, clutching the sheet to his chest. "I see that you have no clothes on, are you running a fever? I could get you some medicine."

"What the fuck Cas!" Dean's face turned three shades of red as he tried to keep himself covered up. "No, I'm not sick."

"Oh, my apologies." Cas said, beginning to retreat from Dean's room, his cheeks bright. What had Dean been doing, if he was not sick or having a nightmare? One thing was for sure, being human was complicated!

\------

Dean buried his face in his pillow, his heart beating fast. Cas scared the shit out of him in more ways than one. He had been with men before but this was Cas and Dean was never fully sure how to deal with his feelings toward the man. Any time he thought of the raven haired ex angel, Dean's pulse ran quick and his pants grew tight.

Running a hand threw his short sandy hair, Dean let out a sharp breath. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he debated on if he should hunt Cas down. No doubt the man was confused on what he had seen in Dean's room, he was new to the whole being human thing. And more likely than not, Cas had never even masterbated. Everyone should know how to get themselves off. Maybe Dean should cure that, he would take great pleasure in teaching Cas many things.

A wicked smile lit Dean's face. He had been dancing around the idea of him and Cas as more than buddies. No more messing around. He knew what he wanted. It was time for him to get some angel food cake.


	2. Do You Want to Know a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cas walked in on Dean, the former angel is even more confused when it comes to being human and his feelings for Dean. Things quickly get smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add 1 more chapter to this. Suggestions are welcomed!

Back in his own room, Cas paced in the small space, tears welling in his big blue eyes. He didn't understand why Dean was so upset. Sure, he's gotten pissed at Cas from time to time but he's never yelled like this. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _Dean is just under pressure_ , he tried to reassure himself.

A knock at his door made him jump. Wiping at his eyes, Cas shuffled to the door and slowly opened it. His eyes widened when Dean was standing there, his eyes burning with...lust? As an angel, Cas never had any desires to have sex. Being human however, that's all he could think about. Dean's hot gaze burned through him and Cas gulped as a reflex.

Not saying a word, Dean shut the door and began to slowly back Cas up to the wall. Cas involuntarily moaned at the feel of Dean's strong fingers on his hips.

"Dean, I -" Dean quickly put a finger to Cas' lips and shook his head. Cas gasped at the contact, his blue eyes burning into Dean's bright green orbs.

 

Once Cas was up against the wall, Dean put a hand on either side of Cas' head. His lips twitched into a grin at the panic in Cas' eyes.  
"Cas, I'm going to throw all caution to the wind and just do what feels right."

"And what is that Dean?" Cas whimpered as Dean nosed along his jaw, deeply breathing in his scent.

"I want to kiss you Cas."

 

\------

Dean was ready to die if Cas refused him. For the past three years it seems they have done this dance. As much as Dean enjoyed the secret glances and highly inappropriate comments, he was ready to take the next step. Question was, was Cas? Only one way to find out. Dean's lips grazed the curve of Cas' chin and Dean loved the feel of the 5 o'clock stubble that Cas always wore. Cas tilted his head to allow Dean better access and Dean took advantage, nipping and sucking, leaving purple marks on Cas' tan skin.

"God Dean your lips feel so good." Cas gasped, one hand in Dean's hair, the other fisted into Dean's grey t-shirt.

"You haven't seen anything yet baby." Dean murmured, capturing Cas' lush pink lips with his. The man tasted like pure sugar and Dean couldn't get enough. He rubbed his erection against Cas, his eyes widening to find that Cas was hard as a rock...and _hung_.

"Dean." Cas begged, his hands fisted into Dean's sides. Dean smirked at how mussed the man looked, clothing rumpled, hair disheveled and lips thoroughly claimed. Dean's eyes trained on Cas', Dean slowly undid the buttons of Cas' shirt revealing delicious skin inch by inch.

Pushing the shirt off, Dean ran his hands over the muscles of Cas' chest and stomach. The damn trench coat he always wore hid a LOT. Hands shaking, Dean's hands began to unbuckle the plain black belt. Throwing it to the floor, Dean sank to his knees, a wicked grin on his face.

 

\-------

Cas was about ready to lose it. Just a few minutes ago he was on the edge of tears and now, his hunter was on his knees in front of him. His...freaking...hunter. And he was gorgeous.

Cas let out a whimper as Dean slowly undid Cas' pants and slid them down his legs. He was whimpering a lot and just couldn't seem to stop it. The adoring look on Dean's face made and broke Cas at the same time. Cas had the sudden urge to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

Fingers in Dean's thick hair, Cas hummed in appreciation as Dean removed Cas' boxers, leaving little kisses. Feeling Dean's breath on his cock, suddenly Cas was feeling nervous as he had never done this before, even with another angel.

As if he felt Cas' hesitation, Dean looked up into Cas' dark blue eyes hooded in desire.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He muttered as he stroked the thick shaft.

Cas could only nod, the pleasure was so intense, Dean's fingers on his cock felt so good.

"I have no gag reflex."

"What does that mean Dean?" Cas gasped out, his hips bucking in time with Dean's ministrations.

"It's better if I show you."

 

\------

 

Fuck.

Dean gulped at the glorious ten inches of cock that he was about to go down on. He always wondered, late at night aching cock in hand, if Cas was well equipped. Now he knew. And _fuck_...

Dean had never been a bottom, had never been able to trust someone fully for that position. The sight of Cas' long thick member in his hand though made him curious. Also wondered if he might wind up bowl legged if he bottomed with Cas.

Pumping Cas' cock in his hand a few times, Dean let out a chuckle as Cas' head bumped the wall. He took great pleasure knowing that he drove his angel mad. Speaking of pleasure...

Dean took an experimental lick. God, Cas was delicious. He sucked harder from root to tip earning a gutteral moan from Cas. He hasn't seen anything yet, Dean thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, Dean relaxed his throat and took Cas deeply, feeling his tip hit the back of his throat. Still, he was able to get a hand around the root of Cas' cock and pumped vigerously as Cas' fucked his mouth.

It was still not enough...

In a swift move, Dean undid the snap and zipper of his jeans and nudged the fabric out of his way. Thank God for his fetish for going commando. His cock spilled out in his hand, his balls heavy. He was close to release as he pumped his cock while milking Cas. Cas' fingers dug into Dean's hair, pulling, and Dean vaguely felt a sting as he continued his ministrations.

 

\-----

Cas' eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned in pleasure. Holy shit did Dean know what he was doing! He could feel pressure mounting, he wasn't sure what it meant but it felt so good. Just when he thought Dean might be finished, Dean grabbed the globes of Cas' ass and pulled him closer, taking his cock impossibly deep.

"Oh go-god yes." Cas hissed. He could feel himself hurtling toward the edge. "Dean, D-Dean, I'm going to...."

With a shout, Cas could feel his orgasm flooding out. He tried to pull away from Dean but he wouldn't allow it. He swallowed every bit of Cas' cum as he pulled his own orgasm out.

They slid to a boneless pile on the floor, legs entwined as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Next time is my turn." Cas said with a grin, pulling Dean in for a kiss.


	3. The Secret is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following their first time, read on to discover why Dean is bowl legged.

Cas and Dean laid on the floor, a tangled mess of arms and legs. Dean idly ran his hand through Cas' raven locks, loving how silky the strands felt on his skin. He knew the first time with Cas would be mind blowing but he had no idea how truly good it would be. Technically though, he hadn't fully had the man yet.

Already Dean could feel his heartbeat kicking back up, fire spreading through his veins.  _God, this man..._

Cas laid with his back to Dean's front with Dean spooned around him and Dean took the opportunity of the position to run his hand along Cas' side, cupping his well defined pecs.

Cas slowly turned in Dean's arms, lust glazing his eyes. "You ready so soon, Dean?"

Dean rocked his hips into Cas, rubbing his dripping cock against the softness of Cas' hip. "I'm always ready for you baby." 

Pressing his lips to Cas', Dean gasped with pleasure as Cas' tongue pushed into Dean's mouth, swirling and probing.

Moving to Dean's neck, Cas sucked and bit, leaving little purple marks from Dean's neck to his chest.

"Fuck, baby, yes. You feel so good." Dean gasped out, his fingers buried in Cas' hair.

"What do you want me to do Dean?" Cas asked, his husky voice rough and edged with need. His blue eyes blazed into Dean's.

Dean had never been a bottom before but he wanted to give that little piece to Cas. No one had meant to him like Cas did and he was mentally kicking himself for keeping his feelings hidden for so long. Gazing into Dean's eyes, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Fuck me Cas. Please." Dean practically bit out, grinding his hips so his cock rubbed against Cas'.

"Are you sure? I've never done that before, I don't want to hurt you." Cas frowned and Dean quickly kissed away the little furrow that was created between Cas' eyes.

"You could never hurt me Cas. I want you, all of you." Before Cas could protest, Dean flipped over onto his stomach and rose up onto his knees. Need burned hot and low in his belly.

Dean felt Cas move behind him, his cock bumping Dean's hole. The slit on Dean's cock wept and fisting his length, Dean moaned as he stroked himself. Glancing over his shoulder, he growled at Cas. "Fuck me baby, I need your cock in me."

Dean hadn't prepared his hole and in the heat of the moment he didn't care. Inch by aching inch, Cas thrusted into Dean. Dean gasped against the fill, the pain and pleasure making his toes curl.

"Dean, you're so fucking tight." Cas bit out as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. His balls slapped against Dean's ass as he gradually began to pick up speed.

"Yes, like that baby. Fuck my hole. I can feel you in my throat you're so big." Dean gasped, bracing himself on one forearm so he could stroke his aching cock. Grunts, moans and slapping flesh filled the small space of the room. Dean thought he would die with the pleasure of it all. 

"Dean, something's happening." Cas panted, his movements becoming frantic.

"Come for me baby." Dean moaned, thrusting his ass toward Cas. With a shout and an iron grip on Dean's hip, Cas blew his load. Dean could feel it begin to trickle down the side of his leg as Cas' thrusts began to slow. Burying his face in his arm, Dean worked his aching shaft, shooting his cum on the floor underneath him.

Dean winced as Cas slowly pulled out of him, he had a feeling he was going to be walking funny later. Shifting over so they wouldn't be laying in the mess they made, Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him on the shoulder. 

Just as their heartbeats were beginning to slow and they drift off to sleep, a loud knocking on the door made them jump.

"If you two are done in there, Bobby just called, we need to meet him in Michigan." Sam called, laughing as he kept walking up the hallway.

Dean smirked at Cas as he pulled him in for a kiss. "I guess our secret is out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input is always welcomed!


End file.
